Calta pla tia Didi
by Pollyzitta
Summary: NÃO É UM EPISÓDIO DE BELLINHA E EDUALDE. APENAS UMA HOMENAGEM PARA UMA AMIGA.


Seguinte meu povo...rs... O que vocês lerão é só uma brincadeirinha (bem pequenininha diga-se de passagem) que eu fiz pra uma pessoa que vem se tornando uma grande amiga.

Ela vai casar na semana que vem, e ela é fã de Edualde e Bellinha (rá, me conta quem ai não é! kkkkkk), ela tem se tornado uma grande amiga. Fofocamos muito, conversamos coisas sérias também e apesar de nunca ter visto a cara da criatura ela já sabe o que eu to inventando só de "ver"...ahuahuha.. não sei se deu pra entender mais tudo Bem.

Didi, ou Ingrid! Kkkk... não to te dando bronca, mas é que como eu não vou te ver no dia do casório pra te dar meu abraço e as minhas felicitações eu resolvi te dar o que eu tenho de melhor ultimamente...ou seja, um pouquinho de Edualde e Bellinha.

Felicidades imensas pra você e pro maridão!...

* * *

><p><em>Folks, 11 de junho de 2011.<em>

_Quelida Tia Didi._

_Oi, tudo bem com a senhóla? Eu to muito muito bem. Hoje eu blinquei muito com o Tão lá na casa do Edualde. Você sabia que o Tão já tá ficando glandão? Ele já tá batendo no meu joelho! Muito glande ele, glande mesmo._

_A minha mamãe tá me ajudando a esclevê essa catinha pla você, polque a senhola sabe que eu ainda não sei esclevê, eu ainda não fui pla escolinha como o Edualde. Ah! O Edualde tá aqui em casa agola. A mamãe dele foi complá um plesente pla senhola! Iiiiiiii, ela segledo eu não podia contá! Esqueci! Faz de conta que eu não contei. Disfalça como a mamãe fala. Eu não consigo ser discleta mesmo, o Edualde vive falando isso agola._

_Tia Didi eu vou senti muita saudadinha de você! Você plomete que volta logo pla eu poder te contá todas as coisas que eu e o Edualde fazemos? A minha mamãe me disse que você vai ficá uns dias sem apalecer, polque celtamente você vai tá aploveitando a sua Lua de mel. Ela não me falou o que é lua de mel. Deve ser algo gostoso... Lua de mel é de colme tia Didi? Cuidado pla senholá não engoldá igual a amiga de mamãe a tia Sue, ela comeu muitão e ela é goldona, mas ela é englaçada e eu acho ela bonita. Eu pleciso pelguntá dinovo pla mamãe o que se come na Lua de mel se for bolo eu vou fazer um pla senhola de plesente. Quando eu vou na plaia com o Edualde e o Jake a gente semple faz bolos de aléia, mas eu tenho que aplendê a fazê dileito polque da ultima vez, eu fiz o Jake plová o bolo e eu acho que não tava bom polque a cala dele tava tão feia... meu bolo táva tão bonitão._

_Tia Didi! O Edualde acabou de falá que Lua de Mel é uma coisa que tem depois do casamento! Deve ser a festa né? Eu vou fazê um bolo pla senhola então, maisi como eu to longe ai de onde a senhola mola eu vou desenhá um bolo pla senhola tá? Bem lindo! O Edualde tá falando que ele vai ajudá. _

_Eu to muito feliz que a senhola vai casá titia. Você é muito legal e eu gosto muito da senhola. Eu quelia muitão ir ai, maisi é muito cala a passagem pla a sua casinha e a mamãe ta juntando dinheilinho pla minha festinha de anivelsáro, maisi isso é outla histólia. Quelia vê a senhola naqueles vestidão glandão cheio de coisinhas que blilham. _

_Tia Didi o Edualde me falou uma coisa agola, ele é muito englaçado, ele falou que daqui um tempo ele vai casá comigo também! O Edualde é bobão mesmo eu sou cliança e cliança não casa. Mais não conta pla ele que eu chamei ele de bobo, polque a minha mamãe disse que não posso chama ele assim polque ele é meu amiguinho, e não conta pla ele polque a mamãe tá me olhando com uma cala feia, daquelas calas de quem vai me dá uma blonca! Maisi o Edualde é meu namolado e isso é bom, tilando a palte onde ele fica me ablaçando e me bejando. Eco é nojento isso._

_No casamento da senhola vai ter beijo? Eu não gosto disso. Os meninos babam na gente, pelo menos o Edualde baba em mim. Eco._

_Titia a mamãe tá mandando eu falar tchau logo. Mas eu gosto tanto de fala com a senhola. _

_To com saudade da senhola tia Didi!_

_Feliz Casamento pla senhola._

_Eu amo a senhola._

_O Edualde também ta mandando beijo pla senhola e tá falando que também ama a senhola. Agola ele também vai ficá repetindo tudo que eu falo? Edualde bobo. Opa! Né não! Tá bom!_

_Beijo tia._

_Até daqui uns dias._

_Sua soblinha que ama a senhola_

_Bellinha._


End file.
